OCD
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Hawkes is O.C.D, and Danny and Flack decide to have a little fun. Lab friendships, with a little Stack thrown in.


Hawkes stopped suddenly at his desk, staring down at it and frowning. Something wasn't quite right, and he let his eyes roam over the surface until he found what it was. Reaching out, he moved the pen back onto the right side of the blotter, smiling in satisfaction when he was done. Then he turned and walked back toward the lab, whistling quietly.

Flack turned to Danny, a mischievous grin on his face. "See? I told ya."

"Seems the doc is O.C.D. about his desk...so what do we move next?"

888888888888888

Every time he walked by Hawkes' desk, Flack made a point of moving something. It didn't have to be big - they didn't really want Hawkes to catch on - but it had to be something. One day he would switch his pen with his pencil, and the next he move a piece of paper so that it was just slightly crooked.

Danny liked to deal with the actual desk and chair. Sheldon was methodical about pushing in his chair just right, making sure that it was centered under his desk. Danny would walk by, bumping the chair just enough to knock it out of place. A couple times, he actually moved the desk, sliding it a couple of centimeters to the right. He and Don both had a good laugh when they saw Hawkes moved the desk back, taking careful pains to get it perfectly in the place where it had been before.

"I don't get it," Stella finally sighed, standing at Flack's desk.

He looked up at her in confusion. "Don't get what?"

"You and Danny. You've been moving things on Sheldon's desk for weeks. Don't you get tired of it?"

Don chuckled. "Actually, no. It's quite amusing."

"But he doesn't get upset. He just fixes it and goes on with his day."

"That's the great thing about Hawkes. He's O.C.D. without being annoying about it."

She shook her head. "You're like big eight-year-olds, you know that right?"

He grinned at her, leaning back and lacing his fingers behind his head. "It sure is fun, though."

8888888888888888888

Flack frowned when he saw Danny marching up to his desk, a look of righteous anger on his face. The C.S.I. stopped in front of him, his fists clenched at his sides.

"You okay?"

Danny shook his head. "No. I am _not_ okay."

"So...what's the problem?"

His friend held up one of his fists so that Flack could see it clearly. Then he opened his hand, showing him a red pen sitting in the middle of his palm. Flack just narrowed his eyes, staring at the pen in confusion. Sighing in frustration, Danny shook his hand, showing him how the pen didn't move at all. When he finally understood, Don burst out laughing.

"How the hell did you manage that, Messer?"

"Manage it? I'll tell ya how - I picked it up! Somebody put super glue all over it!"

Still laughing, Flack shook his head, wiping at his eyes before reaching for the pen next to his blotter. "I'm sorry, Dan. I don't know what to tell ya. Maybe you pissed Monroe off for the last time -"

The detective stopped suddenly when he realized that he couldn't pick up his pen. He frowned at the utensil, pulling on it as hard as he could, but it wouldn't budge. He opened his drawer to pull out another one, but these were all stuck, too. His frustration growing, he tried to move his blotter to see if there was a pen under there, but that wouldn't move either.

"There a problem, Donnie?" Danny asked, amusement lacing his voice.

"Shut up, Messer."

"You think the doc likes to play with glue?"

Flack shook his head. "Nah. I know exactly who did this."

888888888888888888

"Glue."

Stella looked up to see Flack standing her office. "Excuse me?"

"Glue. You decided that we were havin' too much fun with the doc, so you started gluein' shit."

She tried to suppress her smile, but couldn't. "I don't know what you're talking about, Detective. Did somebody glue something?"

He moved around the desk until he was standing right next to her, his body almost touching hers. "What? You thought you'd give us a taste of our own medicine?"

Still smiling, Stella shrugged, glancing up at him. "Maybe I just didn't like being left out of the fun."

Flack stared at her for a moment longer before shaking his head and leaning down to kiss her briefly on the mouth. "You're lucky I love you."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, rolling her eyes and nudging him gently. "Get back to work."

He kissed her again. "Yes, ma'am."


End file.
